


Angela’s breakfast

by Pharmercy



Series: Domestic AU Season I [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Pharmercy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharmercy/pseuds/Pharmercy
Summary: Begins fluffy, ends smutty.





	Angela’s breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Begins fluffy, ends smutty.

Fareeha enjoyed watching Angela sleep. She took great pleasure from being Angela’s pillow. She enjoyed running her fingers through her hair and softly scratching her scalp. She enjoyed the light weight of Angela’s head on her chest and hearing her soft breathing.

But she has been enjoying all those things for over half an hour now and she wanted to get up and do morning stuff. Carefully, Fareeha tried to slightly lift Angela up a little so she could get out of bed.

As soon as she tried to do so, Angela’s hands swiftly found their way around Fareeha’s waist. The speed of which she did that wasn’t of someone who just woke up. It seems Angela was awake for quite some time.

“Angela?” Fareeha froze, waiting for an explanation. 

“No.” Angela said strongly and hugged her Fareeha tighter. “You’re cozy and comfy.”

Fareeha chuckled at her wife’s excuse for holding onto her like that. “I still need to get up though.”

Angela buried her face into Fareeha’s shirt. “No, why?” Her words were muffled by her shirt.

“I need to go to the bathroom.” Fareeha answered and then there was silence. Angela’s grip on her loosened.

“Fine, but you have to come back.” Angela spoke as sadly as she possibly could.

And so, Fareeha got up and headed for the bathroom with no intention of coming back. She needed to get her workout done and eat breakfast and just… everything. She went to the bathroom, did some stuff and headed out.

She meant to go downstairs and make breakfast but stopped when she looked at her bed. On the bed were ruffled sheets on top of which Angela was laying, her head propped up by her hands and her elbows rested on the bed. But it was the way Angela looked at her which got to her. Her eyes were as pretty as always but her expression was that of love and… lust? She would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little turned on by the sight of her. Plus, the sun’s rays were shining on the bed like it was a little piece of paradise.

She really wanted to go downstairs but the bed just looked so... inviting.

 

Angela actually knew Fareeha had no intention of coming back when she went to the bathroom, it was pretty obvious. So, she positioned herself in a way Fareeha couldn’t refuse when she came back.

 

And it worked, Fareeha snuck back into the bed with Angela. It was sometimes frustrating that Angela could do this so easily.

Angela eyed her as Fareeha went around the bed to her side with a cunning glow in her eyes. “Welcome back, liebling.” 

Fareeha didn’t even get to say anything because when she got into bed, Angela’s lips were already on her. The kiss was hungry, Angela tried to deepen it every second that passed, their tongues clashing in a little battle for dominance in which Fareeha quickly submitted to Angela.

When they separated, they were both out of breath, Fareeha was still panting by the time Angela recovered. 

A wicked grin formed on Angela’s lips as she looked between Fareeha’s legs and then back at her eyes. Fareeha knew Angela was looking for her consent.

“Yes.” Fareeha pleaded.

With that being all she needed, Angela went to prepare the field a little. She placed a pillow under Fareeha’s head comfortably and guided her head there. Fareeha laid her head down on the pillow comfortably and waited for Angela to carry on.

Angela then took both of Fareeha’s hands, kissed the palms softly and placed them over her head. “Keep them like that, liebling.” Angela told her in a more teasing, commanding tone, then kissed her on the lips quickly and made her way to her midsection.

She lovingly kissed and sucked at the skin just above the hem of Fareeha’s pajamas.

This went on long enough for Fareeha to realize that Angela was gonna take her sweet ass time enjoying this.

Angela then grabbed the hems of Fareeha’s pajama pants and boxers and pulled down, Fareeha slightly lifting her hips to make it go faster. After the clothes were tossed aside, Angela licked her lips when she eyed her meal. Fareeha was already wet.

She leant down slowly, kissing Fareeha’s inner thigh at first, then tantalizingly reaching her goal.

Right when Fareeha thought Angela would touch her where she needed her the most, she turned away.

“Angela.”

A frustrated groan sounded from Fareeha when Angela did nothing. She just kept kissing and sucking around her aching core, coming close sometimes, but then immediately turning back.

“Angela!”

This time Angela looked up at her. “Please…” Fareeha asked and dropped her head back with a loud moan when Angela finally sucked on her clit.

“Yes.”

Angela closed her eyes as she dived in fully, vigorously lapping around her wife’s clit, sometimes nibbling on it. Her jaw had traces of Fareeha’s fluids, but she didn’t care. Fareeha then spread her legs wider and she just looked so _edible_.

All teasing thoughts left her mind when her tongue spread Fareeha’s wet folds. Her tongue went full speed to please her.

“Oh God!” Fareeha spoke with rapid breaths, how was she so close already? “Angela!”

Angela smiled to herself, pleased she’d already driven her wife to the edge so soon. “You may move your hands now, dear.” She said and Fareeha’s fingers immediately buried themselves in Angela’s hair and pushed down, trapping her head between Fareeha’s thigh.

Angela now doubled her efforts and quickly brought her wife to completion. Fareeha’s world exploded when she came, repeatedly shouting Angela’s name.

Then, Angela slowed her pace gradually, allowing Fareeha to ride out the waves of pleasure until they subsided. She got up, cleaned her lips and mouth and rested her head on Fareeha’s shoulder again. “You are delicious, sweetheart.”

Fareeha chuckled once she’d calmed down a bit. “Thanks, babe.”

They laid in comfortable silence for a while until they were both rested. “Now can we get up?”

“Five more minutes.”


End file.
